


Witch Hunter

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Heretics, Hunting for Heretics, Peasants, Rooting out Chaos, Short One Shot, Sigmar - Freeform, Sigmar's justice, Trial by Cake, Trials, witch hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: A Witch Hunter deals out a sentence to a unlucky peasant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Witch Hunter

“Hans Messerzerstörer, you-”  
Witch Hunter Lanric coughed to hide his chuckle before resuming his speech.  
“You stand accused of harbouring texts of a heretic nature as well as practicing witchcraft on your neighbours.”  
A huge tome had been placed on the table, wrapped in cloth and chained and padlocked. It never hurt to have a flair for the dramatic at times Lanric thought to himself. Especially since the real heretic tome was locked away in a chest nearby. A really nasty one too, human skin parchment and all that.  
The poor peasant in front of him looked like he could almost die on the spot out of sheer fright as he read the charges.  
“After several hours of deliberation,” in actuality it only took an hour at best, “I have come to a decision and vested by the powers granted to me by the holy templars of Sigmar I sentence you to a trial of cake and a period of prayer lasting no longer than a week. You are to be present at the local chapel tomorrow at noontime. This trial is now adjourned.”  
The peasant’s look of abject terror had diminished slightly as he was dragged off by the town guard ahead of the cluster of villagers.  
“A trial of cake sire, odd choice of punishment,” his assistant Siggi, commented somewhat puzzled as he emerged from behind a screen. “Almost seems like you letting him off easy with those accusations.”  
“Well that’s because his gravest sin is most likely lusting after his neighbours wife and sleeping at sermon,”  
“I beg your pardon sire?”  
“He was a red herring. Something to throw off the scent. Hans wouldn’t been able to see the difference between dried belladonna and dried dandelion if so his life dependent on it.”  
“Ah I see sire.”  
“But come now Siggi, it’s time for us to pay a visit to the local tavern.”  
“Time to celebrate already sire?”  
“No not yet, in fact we’re going there to return a book that the innkeeper and his wife is missing dearly and really would want to have back. Such a pity really, their daughter looked very lovely, shame she is most likely possessed based on the slight discolouration in her right eye.”


End file.
